The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for lifting vehicles and more specifically, to an apparatus for lifting the rear of snowmobiles in order to raise the track section above the ground.
Snowmobile use has become a common winter activity, especially in the northern parts of the United States. These vehicles employing a large, treaded belt or track, are driven over snow with directional control facilitated by the use of skis located on the outermost edges underneath the vehicle.
Since most snowmobiles tend to be expensive, proper maintenance is essential to prolong the life of the vehicle. Additionally, because snowmobile use tends to be done in remote, areas, it is essential that the snowmobile be kept in good condition, so it does not breakdown in such an area, leaving the driver stranded. One such maintenance procedure entails lifting the rear end of the snowmobile to allow the drive track to warm up prior to moving over terrain. This procedure is used as an attempt to minimize premature erosion of the drive track and for the removal of ice and other debris as well as the lubrication of the track. Further, as snowmobile tracks are always engaged at higher engine rpms, it is necessary to lift the track in order to warm an engine at higher rpms.
Additionally, occasional repair to the drive track is necessary and adjustments are often made to the engine in order to maximize performance at higher rpms, especially when the snowmobile is used for racing. In either case, the user must lift the back end of the snowmobile to engage the track while keeping the snowmobile stationary. This can be accomplished by employing one or two other people to lift the snowmobile manually, but this is very difficult, dangerous and does not lend itself to time-consuming repairs. Further, if the snowmobile is lifted in order to allow the drive track to warm up, the vehicle must be started, allowing the belt to turn. The turning motion of the belt inevitably causes snow and dirt to be thrown backward, making it difficult and dangerous for the persons holding the vehicle to continue doing so.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,352 (issued to Latimer) shows a snowmobile lift apparatus employing the use of a central post mounted to a socket with a simple lever used as the lifting mechanism. Using this device, an individual can lift the end of a snowmobile without assistance. However, once the snowmobile is elevated, the apparatus does not provide a means to keep the snowmobile elevated and the user must employ some type of blocks or hydraulic jack for this purpose. Additionally, this apparatus does not provide a method for retaining debris ejected from the moving tread of the snowmobile and protecting the user, other persons or objects in the vicinity of the snowmobile from such debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,396 (issued to Beals) shows a tripod stand which employs a lifting lever to elevate a lift rod placed under the back end of the snowmobile. The lever can be locked in a raised position, holding the back end of the snowmobile above the ground. While this apparatus can be used by a single individual to lift the snowmobile, if the drive tread is in motion, snow and other debris can be thrown backward at the user. Again, there is no means by which the user can be protected from this debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,729 (issued to Harlow) shows a tripod-type device employing a hook, strap and lever apparatus. The hook is placed on the rear end of the snowmobile and is connected to the lever by the strap. When the lever is moved in a downward direction, the rear end of the snowmobile is lifted off the ground. While this apparatus does provide a method for locking the snowmobile in its elevated position, it is cumbersome and does not provide a means for containing the debris ejected from the snowmobile drive tread.
From the foregoing discussion, it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide a method by which an individual can raise the rearward end of a snowmobile and keep it elevated without assistance from another person. Additionally, it would be highly desirable to provide a method which would protect the user and nearby objects from debris thrown backwards from the snowmobile when the drive tread is in motion. Further, it would be desirable to provide a method which is portable, effective and simple in its design and use.